


Zero of Thunder

by MsFaust



Series: Marvelous Crossovers [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, MCU influences, Primarily comics based, super fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: As the age of nobles and mages gives way to an age of heroes, Louise and her allies make plans for the future, including what to do about Reconquista.Constructive criticism and positive feedback encouraged and appreciated.





	Zero of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518678) by becuzitswrong. 
  * Inspired by [A Song of Metal and Marvels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518681) by Mr. Chaos. 

“Just so everyone’s on the same page, I think it’s best we go over what we know.” Vittorio Serevare, the current Pope of Romalia, tapped the magical parchment in the center of the table, and a series of images began to appear in sequence.

“Based on what we’ve heard from the students and faculty of the Tristain Academy, things began in earnest the night before the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual, when she somehow received the memories of a being from another world—the Asgardian warrior known as Thor. The next day, she summoned his foster brother Loki during the ritual, and formed a bond with him.”

“I recognized him due to the memories I received,” Louise put in. “And given his capabilities, I decided to consider him a partner rather than a mere familiar.”

“Probably would have gotten ugly if you had treated him like a familiar,” remarked Agnes dryly.

Tabitha cleared her throat, then gestured to Kirche.

“During the familiar exhibition, which took place not long after, agents of Reconquista attacked the Academy, attempting to steal from the school’s treasure vault. In doing so, they killed a visiting Germanian potion maker, and injured a number of students, directly and indirectly.”

She nodded over at Guiche and Tabitha. Both had been trapped under rubble from a destroyed wall, the latter sustaining wounds that would normally have been fatal. Luckily, Sylphid had helped reduce the severity of said injuries by licking them, enabling Tabitha had to survive. However, the dragon’s saliva had seeped into her bloodstream and there was an unusual reaction, granting Tabitha the ability to transform into a larger, pale blue-skinned version of herself with incredible strength and durability. As for Guiche, his brush with death made him realize that he needed to change his ways. Part of this involved using his family’s skill with metals to forge a suit of armor, adding magical gemstones to enhance its capabilities.

“If I may?” interrupted Siesta. “They weren’t just there to rob the vault—Mister Abram had developed a potion that they wanted, so they could make more of it. He asked me to make sure they didn’t get it, and...well, you saw what it did.”

She gestured to herself, eliciting several nods. In the midst of the attack, Siesta had consumed the potion, figuring that by doing so, she could fulfill her promise to keep it out of Reconquista’s hands. Much to everyone’s surprise, it had enhanced her physical abilities to peak human levels, enabling her to disable the men who had killed the kindly potion master. After they and the other Reconquista agents who were captured had been formally arrested, Loki had told her about a hero from his world. Inspired, Siesta not only decided to learn how to fight, but also acquired a shield, which Loki magically enhanced.

”While that was going on, Louise and Loki took on the intruders in the vault, along with Professor Colbert and Karin the Heavy Wind. During the fight, it was discovered that one of the artifacts was Mjolnir, a magical hammer once wielded by Thor that had somehow been transported here. Louise was able to wield it, and used it to great effect.”

”To be honest, I wasn’t sure I’d be worthy,” Louise admitted. “Just because I have Thor’s memories...”

”Believe me, you have proven yourself multiple times since then,” Karin reassured her.

Giving a nod, Vittorio picked up where Kirche had left off.

”Since that time, we’ve had multiple cases of new ‘enhanced,’ as we’ve taken to calling them, appearing throughout Tristania, Gallia, Germania, Albion, and Romalia. I have also received reports of those who do not possess any unusual abilities, but can be considered on par with them, like Miss von Zerbst, Miss Westwood, and Clint. As such, I have begun recruiting a few such individuals, including Miss Matilda Longueville, formerly Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.”

”Clint and I actually suggested her,” Tiffania added. “Years ago, there was a famous thief known as Locksley, known for stealing from nobles and giving most of what he stole to poor villagers. Sir Vittorio’s predecessor learned his true identity, that of an Albion noble named Henry Plynn, and that he was able to accomplish his thefts by means of two enchanted bracelets which he constructed—one that enabled him to shrink to the size of an insect, and one that let him regain his normal size. He also used an enchanted circlet which let him control insects.”

”Sadly, he died from old age not too long ago,” Clint continued. “As we were familiar with Matilda, who often visited our village, we thought she’d be a suitable successor.”

”In all honesty, I’ve found playing a hero to be just as enjoyable as thieving,” Matilda commented from where she stood next to the parchment.

”Which brings us to our current topic: how we’re going to take down Reconquista. Doubtless, it won’t be easy, but if they are not stopped, all of Halkeginia—perhaps even the world—will be in grave danger.”

(⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️)

“Ecu for your thoughts?”

Loki didn’t look up, merely gesturing for his partner to sit beside him.

”Reconquista is not the only threat Halkeginia is facing, even if it is the only active one at the moment,” he said. “For instance, I don’t think they’re behind the abduction of your sisters or that of any of the vanished children.”

At this, Louise’s eyes narrowed. Not long after the attack on the Acdemy, the children of various nobles began to disappear, including both of Louise’s elder sisters. “Why do you say that?”

”I take it you remember that seer we encountered at the Charming Fairy Inn?”

Louise nodded. The two had gone into town on an intelligence-gathering mission, and Loki had suggested they visit the inn, believing they might overhear something useful from its patrons. Among those who had been present at the time was a young man with golden hair and solid white eyes, who called himself Adam. One of the waitresses said he was a seer, and he had told them that they and their companions were merely the first of many heroes to come, listing a few more who would arise:

-A wind mage with a talent for falconry, fashioning himself enchanted metal wings  
-Two sisters, stolen from their home to be drafted into a madman’s scheme, only to escape after their inner gifts of swiftness and mind over matter were awoken  
-A prince slain by a traitor to the crown of Tristania, reborn in a metal body with incredible powers  
-The princess of a land outside the Halkeginian continent, combining the swiftness and senses of a beast with devices that were quite advanced compared to most of the world  
-A boy who had lost a father figure, and had learned the importance of responsibility  
-Princess Henrietta herself, blessed by a refugee from the stars

”You think the sisters he mentioned are Eleanor and Cattleya?”

“Part of that prophecy mentioned missing children, and a group seeking to destroy those who did not share their gifts. And I don’t think the latter refers to rogue mages.”

For a moment, there was silence. Then Louise spoke again.

“What about the other heroes Adam predicted?”

”I suspect they will appear soon,” Loki surmised. “Somehow, I don’t think it’s a coincidence that all of this is happening, especially so soon after your gaining my brother’s memories and my arrival. Undoubtedly, an intelligent force was responsible for the latter two, and perhaps they may be involved further. But even so, we can’t let that distract us from what is happening here and now.”

”No,” Louise agreed. “Halkeginia must be defended from evil. And if we can’t do that, then we will avenge it.”


End file.
